Eres & Serás
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Pareja; KyuTae (Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Taemin de SHINee)... SUMARY; Porque, a pesar de todo y todos, tu eres, y serás. ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH/YAOI -LEMMON -


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al grupo de KPOP SHINee de la compañía SMEnt**

* * *

**FANDOM**: KPOP, grupo **SHINee y Super Junior**  
**PAREJA**: TaeMin y KuyHyun  
**RATED**: MA  
**SUMMARY**: Porque, a pesar de todo y todos, tu _eres_, y _**serás**_.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Este OS hace mención de SLASH/YAOI relación chico/chico o como le digan.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..:.. **_**Eres**_** y Serás ..:..**_

_**.**_

Insoportable. Así podría definirse el clima en la casa de los famosos brillosos, y en casi cualquier lugar en donde los cinco de ellos debieran de estar presentes ahora.

Taemin sabía que todos estaban incómodos a su alrededor y el porqué de ello, pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello. Oh, bien, quizás podría, sí, pero no lo haría. No tenía porqué. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada malo así que no consideraba tener que molestarse en hacer nada más. Y todos lo sabían. Todos ellos sabían que, finalmente, la paciencia y aguante del menor se había evaporado por completo respecto a aquello y que debían esperar con plena ilusión a que todo se fuera calmando poco a poco y la vida siguiera su curso.

Sin embargo, todos -incluido- se daban perfecta cuenta de que aquello estaba muy lejano a ser 'pronto'.

Eso en verdad ponía a Taemin triste pero, él había llegado al punto en el que sentía que no era 'su' deber el que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sinceramente pensaba que nunca podría volver a serlo. Tampoco quería que lo fuera si se iba al caso. Porque, el volver a lo que era antes implicaba muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo el que él fuera el que volviera a sufrir. Una y otra y otra vez. Y estaba cansado de ello. Harto.

Dolido. Frustrado.

Decepcionado.

Fue pura fortuna que justo en medio de esa marea de sentimientos tan amargos y oscuros, él haya tenido la suerte de encontrar a alguien que realmente lo viera, a él; a alguien que realmente le importara. Por lo que ahora, él era en verdad feliz, y nada iba a estropearle eso. Nada.

.

—Hola amor.

—Hola bebé ¿qué tal estuvo?

—Pufff... —dijo Tae mientras el otro le abrazaba conduciéndolo dentro, hacia el sillón de la sala— ¿En la entrevista? Bieeeen; ¿En el ensayo? Genial, la coreografía realmente me gusta. Es diferente a lo de hasta ahora. Simple pero...ya sabes...

—Lo sé —respondió el otro con una sonrisa ladeada—. Verlos así de... sugerentes. Ya me lo imagino. Van a volver locas a las fans.

—¡Hey! Pero sí, bueno, tienes razón —suspiró—. Pero luego, en la casa... —de solo recordar el ambiente Tae se encontró echándose pesadamente hacia el respaldo de aquel cómodo sillón y cubrió sus ojos con su delgado antebrazo mientras sentía su otra mano ser tomada entre otras dos mucho más cálidas y grandes y fuertes que las suyas propias.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Nada... —su novio bufó—. En serio. No pasó nada, excepto lo usual y ¿sabes? Realmente me están cansando. Todos. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! Todos sabían o fueron enterándose de que lo amé casi desde el momento en que lo conocí. Me desviví por él. Lo amé en silencio y sufrí como un condenado con eso. Sufrí por todo. No me importa si eso fue culpa mía o no, fue lo que sentí y punto. Pero a nadie parece importarle...

—Sabes que no es así...

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo hago! Pero así se siente —dijo entonces el maknae, hablando ahora contra el pecho del otro y arrebujándose allí por refugio y contención. Esa que el otro siempre le daba ya fuera que él lo pidiera o no—. Tú más que nadie sabes cuanto lo amé y cuánto sufrí al hacerlo; y creí que ellos también, o que al menos lo entendían. Pero parece que no... y molesta, duele.

—Shhh, tranquilo bebé. Créeme, ellos lo saben ¿sí? Creo que solo se sienten algo perdidos al sentir tanta tensión entre todos ustedes —dijo el mayor colocando besos tiernos sobre aquellos cabellos -por el momento negros-.

—Sí, claro, así que por eso solo prefieren volver al tiempo en el que solo yo era quien sufría y callaba. En e que solo yo aparentaba ser feliz con esa mierda para que todos ellos vivieran el sueño idílico.

—¡Taemin! ¡No seas injusto!

—¡Injusto! ¿Yo injusto? ¡Sabes muy bien que no lo soy Kuy! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirme eso? —le gritó herido por sus palabras y tratando al instante de apartarse lo más que podía.

—¡Basta! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento Tae. Sabes que no es eso lo que te estoy reclamando. Cálmate, amor —dijo Kyuhyun con la voz más tranquila y relajante que nadie le hubo escuchado nunca nadie. Nadie aparte del menor que estaba entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé —suspiró Taemin, cansado hasta los huesos—. Lo siento también. No debería traer sus problemas a nosotros y siempre termino haciéndolo. Perdón.

—Hey, no te preocupes. Lo haces porque yo pregunto, y te pregunto porque me importa ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, y te amo por eso ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Kuyhyun sonrió con una ternura desconocida en él. Desconocido para todos excepto para el menor a su lado quien era siempre el único encargado de hacerlo salir y mostrarlo.

—Lo sé, bebé, y te amo también —respondió el mayor antes de besarlo lentamente, quitando con ese beso cada resquicio de tensión que hubiera en su pequeño y un poco temperamental novio.

Hicieron una pausa de silencio donde se daban besos ocasionales hasta que Taemin volvió a romper el silencio.

—Sé que no es quieran que sea yo el que sufra. Pero así se siente. Yo, sufrí demasiado. Por años lo amé en silencio y, ya sabes, ¿luego?; bueno, cuando finalmente tuve el valor suficiente para confesármele y que al menos lo supiera... ya sabes...

—Él se burló...

Taemin hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Eso. Joder, no fue solo el hecho de que me tratara como a un niño de cinco años además de 'raro'. Raro por amarlo a él, un hombre, sino que además fue que luego, sabiendo ya de mis sentimientos... Mierda, aún hoy no lo entiendo ¿porqué fue tan cruel? No había ninguna necesidad de que él me refregara en la cara a su novia por MESES. No tenía porqué besarla justo delante de mí. No hacía falta que me demostrara así lo poco que le importaba. Por meses Kyu. Tuve que soportar sus desplantes, sus comentarios. Tuve que soportar como la besaba y abrazaba delante mío o escuchándole hablarle por teléfono sobre lo mucho que la quería y le importaba cuando se sentaba mi lado en la camioneta, justo donde no tenía a donde huir. No, no puedo compadecerme de él ahora. No después de todo eso.

El menor hizo una pausa tras haberse perdido por unos momentos en el dolor de los recuerdos. Dolor por las noches enteras que pasó llorando, por las miradas burlonas o cínicas que recibió de parte de él e incluso de ella. Dolor por haberse enamorado tan profundamente y por primera vez de alguien que había dicho quererle tanto y que terminó por despreciarle y herirle tanto.

—Y ahora sufren todos, tú incluido...

—No es mi culpa... —porfió tercamente el menor.

—Y yo no he dicho que lo sea. En cierta parte, sabiendo de primera mano lo que has vivido puedo decir que incluso me parece un poco justo. Pero eso no vale la pena si como resultado todos resultan heridos en el proceso, Tae —dijo el mayor con paciencia mientras le acariciaba los cortos y sedosos cabellos negros que tanto resaltaban la palidez y hermosura de su rostro.

El menor era realmente alguien muy hermoso. Y el mayor se sentía profundamente afortunado de tenerlo para sí.

—Tienes razón, amor. Pero de todas formas no puedo hacer más, ya hago bastante por más que ni lo noten. Yo no soy como él. o he ido a besarte delante suyo y no te he llevado a la casa, por más que sea de todos y tenga derecho a hacerlo, ni mucho menos te llevo a cenar con nosotros... Yo no lo hago escuchar cuando te digo que te amo —susurró al final, sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeño y expuesto. Débil—. Es muy egoísta pretender que, por el hecho de que él ahora dice haberse dado cuenta de que en verdad es a mí a quien ama y que necesitó sentir cuan lejos me había ido de él para entenderlo, yo solo te deje y corra hacia él. No lo haré. Poco a poco todo el amor que sentí fue muriendo con cada lágrima que me hizo soltar. Y sabes que no lloro. No me gusta. No me gusta sentirme débil pero él me hizo sentirme peor que eso. Cómo es que justo ahora que finalmente he llegado a superarlo y pude volver a enamorarme tiene el descaro de venir a pedirme que vuelva a él diciendo que me ama cuando por meses me... ni siquiera tengo palabras para decirlo.

Una nuevo silencio reinó en la sala pero sus caricias en el otro nunca se detuvieron. Un silencio serio pero cómodo. Así como ellos.

—Creo, que está confundido. Muy confundido. Él realmente te quiere, Tae lo hace, se le nota. No puedo decir si es amor, pero te quiere. Recuerdo que él siempre dijo que tú eras como un hermano para él y, puede que de alguna manera inmadura y errónea haya hecho todo eso para lucirse delante tuyo y así 'desenamorarte'. Pero, quizás ahora que de verdad le has superado, y que verdaderamente luces como que lo has hecho... no lo sé, creo que se siente perdido y ya no necesitado. Bien sabes que tú has sido con el que mejor se ha llevado de todos.

—Puede ser. Sí, es posible, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no tengo porqué hacer nada. Él lo superará una vez que madure o lo que sea. Me superará así como yo lo hice, y sufrir es parte de eso. Lo único que quiero es que deje de arrastrar al resto en eso. Sé que, con el tiempo, cuando deje de hacer el imbécil podríamos quizás retomar nuestra vieja amistad. Pero para eso falta. Mucho. Y los demás solo tendrán que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—Es que, te envidian, amor. Mira nomás el guapo novio que te has echado —dijo Kyuhyun sentándolo a horcajadas mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El tono ya cambiando a uno distendido. Uno que claramente daba la charla seria por terminada

—Calla tú... —sonrió Taemin acercándose a besarle con ganas.

Había sido suficiente seriedad por el día y, aunque el menor estaba muy agradecido con su novio por haberle dejado hablar tranquilamente de todo eso que tenía que mantener para sí con su grupo y que le frustraba sabía que era momento de darle la debida atención a su chico y solo disfrutar de tenerlo un nuevo día a su lado.

Le encantaba cuando le trataba así, como adulto. Cuando le hablaba con seriedad y paciencia a pesar de los inevitables y a veces extremos cambios de humor debido a que las hormonas todavía dominaban su aún joven cuerpo muchas veces.

Fue de las personas que menos esperó recibir algo así, pero de la que más lo agradecía. Él había sido su balsa cuando todo amenazaba con comenzarlo a ahogar.

Allí, justo frente a él y rodeado de sus brazos, él no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que todo cambio en un mero segundo entre ellos. El momento en que lo cambió todo hacía ya tan solo un par de meses. Los meses más felices de su corta pero intensa vida.

.

Taemin había sido convocado como soporte del video debut de su hyung Henry de los Suju's y, gracias a él fue que más de una vez debieron hacer tarde sus ensayos debido a que de pronto ese año él tenía demasiadas cosa en su agenda. No que se quejara, finalmente después de años él estaba comenzando a ser reconocido por algo más que el baile y eso le emocionaba, pero así y todo no podía evitar hacer evidente el cansancio que le dejaba el hacerlo todo. Sobre todo siendo él como era y queriendo que todo le quede mejor que al cien por ciento. 'We got married', nuevos temas, aprender coreos, trabajar sobre el material para el nuevo cd, las entrevistas, los shows ocasionales que aún daban, comenzar con las rutinas de promociones y los planes y pruebas para el comeback. Era extenuante. Hermoso, pero extenuante.

Incluso hubo más de una vez donde terminó por quedarse dormido en el piso de aquel estudio de ensayo por unas horas cuando se quedaba a ensayar un poco más tras la ida de sus huyngs. Él quería compensar la falta de tiempo con mayor esfuerzo, pero a veces, el cuerpo simplemente no le daba.

Sin embargo, hubo un día, un día en el que todo cambió...

Fue algo simple. Algo estúpido. Una simple casualidad con una causalidad que hasta el día de hoy agradecía infinitamente.

_Él estaba ensayando. Solo. De nuevo._

_Eran cerca de las once de la noche y los chicos se habían ido alrededor de las diez. Les mintió. Ya le habían dicho, ambos, que si se exigía demasiado iba a terminar enfermándose así que para no escuharles un nuevo sermón como el que todo el mundo parecía tirarle, él les dijo que iba a ducharse y a esperar a Kai que también andaba ensayando. Era mentira. Kai debía de estar ya en el cuarto o quinto sueño a esa hora porque estaba muy ocupado en el día con lo del nuevo video y demás. Pero ninguno de sus hyungs parecía saberlo así que él hizo como si nada y espero a que se fueran para seguir un poco más. Ya había faltado al ensayo que habían tenido hacía dos días y el debut sería pronto. Él no iba a fallarles dándoles algo mediocre en algo tan importante. Porque lo era, él soñaba el día en que fuera el ensayo para su propio debut desde que se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba estar en el escenario y hacer eso. Y de solo imaginar que tal evento se arruinara por alguien que puso poco esfuerzo como si no le importase le hacía apretar los puños de rabia mal controlada. No, definitivamente él no le haría tal vergüenza. Él iba a entrenar y a entrenar duro._

_Y en eso estaba, cuando un fuerte mareo le hizo tropezar y terminar cayendo sobre su lado._

_Dolió como la mierda. Sentía su pie adormecido y la cabeza le latía demasiado. Quizás por eso fue que ni notó cuando unas manos fueron tendidas delante de él. Pero definitivamente sí lo sintió cuando éstas mismas le tomaron desde debajo de las axilas levantándolo... y acrecentando así sin querer el dichoso mareo._

_Taemin logró mantenerse en sus pies de pura suerte pero aún así los brazos no le soltaron. Por suerte._

_—¿Pero qué dem... ?_

_—Shhh... mi cabeza. Por favor..._

_—Tengo que llevarte al médico Taemin._

_—¡NO! Uggh.. no, por, por favor... Solo, déjame ir y..._

_—Taemin, ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos y ver quien soy. No pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado hasta que no vea que estás bien._

_—Hy... hyung. Kyuhyun hyung —susurró Tae en medio del martilleo que atronaba sus sienes para que el mayor viera que no era ningún idiota y que de hecho él sí sabía quien era. O al menos lo supo en cuanto habló._

_El otro suspiró._

_—Bien. Pero solo porque sé que no quieres que te quiten las cosas. Ven. Vámonos._

_—Solo... hyung, solo deja que me tome una van de aquí y vaya a, casa..._

_—No. Olvídalo. Si haces eso estoy seguro que no dirás nada y bien podrías desmayarte que nadie se enteraría. Elige, o vienes conmigo o llamo al médico._

_—¡Bien! Ugh... bien. Va-mos —dijo el menor intentando separarse y caminar._

_Ni medio paso pudo dar antes de que sus piernas temblaran y casi se fuera de nuevo al piso._

_—Ya deja de hacerte el fuerte ¿quieres? Está bien pedir ayuda. Te hemos dicho ya muchas veces que no te esfuerces más y que descanses. No entiendo porqué demonios te quedas siempre más tiempo para practicar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez cuando ya te sale perfecto._

_—Es que..._

_—Nada, nada. Ven, deja te llevo. Sube... —dijo el mayor dándose a vuelta sin soltarle y agachándose para que se subiera a su espalda._

_—Hyung, no. Puedo caminar. Solo necesito descansar un minuto._

_—¡¿Porqué eres tan terco?! ¡Aquí! —gritó de nuevo Kyuhyun ya tomándole de los brazos y subiéndolo así lo quisiera o no. Era acomodarse o caer duro sobre su propio trasero._

_Taemin quiso protestar, pero ya estaba arriba -agarrándose cual koala-, y en verdad se sentía cómodo allí. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hyung y el movimiento acompasado de su caminar fueron como un sedante para su ya de por sí agotado sistema. Sabía que debía de verse ridículo, pero en esos momentos no podía importarle menos. En verdad el cuerpo ya no le daba y, sin darse cuenta, él pronto se encontró quedándose dormido sobre la amplia espalda._

_._

_Podía sentir que su cuerpo era separado de algo tibio y cómodo y como era depositado sobre algo frío. Su mente no estaba del todo activa, solo llegaba a registrar la sensación horrible de la falta de fuente de calor que interrumpía su sueño y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, él se aferró a lo que fuera que lo tenía. Sin embargo lo que pasó después no podría haberlo imaginado nunca. Jamás._

_._

_Kyuhyun había pensado en ir a la casa que compartía con los Suju's pero, la verdad estaba cansado y quería tranquilidad -además de que así se evitaría preguntas desagradables-, por lo que decidió ir a su apartamento y cuidar allí del pequeño que dormía plácidamente en el asiento de acompañante de su auto._

_Él no podía evitar observarle, allí, así, tan tranquilo y relajado, casi parecía otro chico. No que no fuera hermoso siempre sino que, cuando estaba despierto parecía siempre estar en guardia, tenso. Siempre demasiado ocupado e incluso a veces demasiado decaído, triste. Podía verlo aunque el menor tratara de ocultarlo y sabía -o creía saber- el porqué de ello. Era el motivo por el cual se había terminado alejando un poco del más alto del grupo de los brillosos. Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que éste estaba haciendo. Pero, volviendo al momento, él estaba sorprendido de ver la resistencia del menor; bien sabía cuanta energía debía de requerir su día a día para poder llegar a hacer todo aquello que le habían agendado en esos meses -él ciertamente no lo hubiera podido hacer ni aunque quisiera-._

_Otra cosa que le sorprendía también, y no gratamente, era lo delgado que él era. Apenas y le había pesado al llevarlo. _

_Después de un rato al fin llegó a su piso. Kyuhyun cargó y bajó a Taemin del coche, llevándolo hasta su puerta y haciendo bastante equilibrio para poder sacar la llave sin tener que despertarlo para luego pasar cerrando con su pie e ir hacia el sillón de su sala a bajar su preciada carga. O eso fue lo que intentó... si no fuera porque Taemin pareció no estar de acuerdo con ser allí dejado, demostrándolo con sus brazos al enredarlos de improviso en su cuello y tirarle hacia él._

_Cayendo. Sobre. Él._

_Tan cerca..._

_Los labios del menor habían quedado tan tentadoramente cerca de los suyos que a Kyuhyun de pronto se le olvidaron todas las decenas de razones sensatas por las que sabía no debía hacer aquello...perdiéndose, y encontrándose de nuevo cuando el contacto se hizo._

_Labios suaves y tiernos tocaron los suyos. Labios que, por más increíble que pareciera, comenzaron un lento vaivén en su contra. _

.

Oh sí, aquel día... -pensó Tae recordando aquel beso que tan desconcertado le había dejado por días, y perdiéndose a la vez en el que su ahora novio le estaba dando en esos momentos-.

No había sido fácil, recordó. Él se había asustado de lo que inconscientemente había hecho.

No por el beso en sí -el cual sorpendentemente había durado unos cuántos momentos más de lo esperado por cualquiera-, sino por todo lo que generó en él. Principalmente, el hecho de hacerle ver de manera shokeante y patente que, a pesar del amor casi hiriente que sentía por su Minho hyung él en verdad podía empezar a ver a alguien más; así, de manera romántica y, quizás, solo quizás, hasta ser correspondido.

Ese día él había huido como alma que vio al diablo, pero su mente nunca paró de repetir ese beso y todo lo que sintió con él en los días siguientes. Días en los que él, ambos, se esforzaban por intentar que todo se viera 'normal'... y fallando miserablemente.

Pero todo se fue acomodando. El tiempo se encargó de eso.

Tantos ensayos daban lugar a pequeñas charlas, y pequeñas charlas daban lugar a la improbable pero más que posible oportunidad de conocerse, de gustarse. No solo la típica atracción, era más. Era que comenzaba a realmente gustarles la persona con la que estaban. La comodidad. La sinceridad. La tranquilidad que compartían y que tanto apreciaban ambos. Las risas robadas y las miradas veladas.

El compartir camerinos cuando las presentaciones del debut surgieron y el comenzar ese casi tierno coqueteo que se basaba en miradas solapadas y toques cada vez más permisivos. Posesivos. Toques que les hacían anhelarse.

Taemin no podía evitar reconocer que fue verdaderamente difícil. Pero poco a poco, él mismo fue permitiéndose pensar en alguien más, en alguien que de manera sorprendente parecía querer corresponderle; parecía quererle igual que él mismo estaba comenzándole a querer.

Entonces, una bebida dio paso a un helado. Una juntada de grupos dio paso a una cita.

Un beso dio paso a un noviazgo.

Y un poco de tiempo dio paso a un nuevo amor.

Atrás habían quedado sus días de eterna tristeza y desesperanza, de desilusiones y dolor. Y se notaba. La sonrisa del pequeño maknae de los tan reconocidos brillosos era ahora radiante, su energía parecía inagotable. Y su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que escuchaba a su _novio_ decirle '_amor_'. Él había deseado tanto lo que ahora tenía que no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Pero no todo era perfecto y la 'confesión' medio dicha medio gritada hacía ya poco más de dos semanas de parte su antiguo primer amor le había quitado un poco de su brillo alegre.

Taemin no quería ser cruel y pagarle a Minho con la misma moneda porque no le podía desear a nadie aquel dolor, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de insana satisfacción. Era normal. Era humano. Y sin embargo, al final de todo -más en momentos como aquellos cuando podía sentir en su piel como era el ser adorado-, no podía más que desear que su hyung pronto encontrara su verdadero amor. Porque fue junto a Kyuhyun que él descubrió lo que era amar. Amar de verdad. Amar y ser amado. Darlo todo y ser absolutamente correspondido... Y él quería eso para todos sus amigos, en especial él. Y...

Y...

Y había llegado al punto en el que por más que quisiera ya no podía pensar más. No que quisiera. No cuando podía sentir esas manos firmes y ya tan conocidas como las suyas propias haciéndose una vez más dueño de su piel, de él.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto. Nadie se daba una idea de cuánto...

Lo amaba por como era. Por cómo era con él.

Por como le hacía sentir.

Como en esos momentos, cuando le sentía marcar su cuerpo con sus manos y con sus besos cubrir su piel.

Allí, donde aquel inesperado beso les hizo notarse como algo más y que le abrió la puerta al verdadero amor.

.

Las sensaciones ya conocidas comenzaban a recorrer a ambos por entero. Adueñándose del otro. Taemin prácticamente se había hecho adicto a ellas. A sentir esas manos recorriendo su piel, a sentir aquella respiración erizándole cada vello,acelerándoseles a ambos por igual mientras que el calor crecía y el fuerte y picante aroma especiado a deseo, pasión y amor se presentaba. Se había hecho definitivamente adicto de los sonidos que hacían y lograban juntos. Hipnóticos. Todos ellos; los gemidos, gruñidos, maullidos, jadeos, susurros, ruegos; los sollozos, los gritos, los ronroneos, los silbidos y hasta las risas ahogadas. Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían convertido demasiado pronto en la más hermosa de las melodías jamás antes escuchada y en la sinfonía que el menor quería ser capaz de seguir escuchando por siempre. Sobre todo, aquellas fascinantes notas discordantes que solían crear y emitir uno o ambos cuando llegaban a la cumbre del placer.

Y en eso estaban entonces...

Poco a poco las manos trabajaron presurosas para llegar a tocar más y más piel. Las prendas ya estorbosas comenzaron a salir igual de rápido de su camino, sus bocas se fundieron tantas, tantas veces que ya para entonces la saliva era una completa mezcla de ambos, y sus labios... hinchados, y calientes. En realidad, todo en sus cuerpos hervía. La pasión se adueñaba de sus mentes y la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados pero extrañamente acompasados. Como cada vez que aquella danza entre ellos comenzaba.

Taemin sintió a Kyuhyun dejar por fin sus labios y tomó una muy necesitaba y honda respiración, solo para que se le corte a la mitad cuando volvió a sentir esa boca húmeda ahora sobre la sensible carne de su cuello y no pudo ni quiso evitar el gemido de lastimera y pura necesidad que brotó de su garganta.

Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba demasiado. Sentía su cuerpo vacío y hueco, incompleto, y no quería más que ser nuevamente tomado, reclamado y llenado por él. Quería, necesitaba tanto como el aire que pobremente aspiraba, que Kyu lo tomara. Necesitaba sentir ese reclamo suyo, y reclamarlo en consecuencia.

Los besos pasaron de suaves a traviesos y fieros. Succionando su piel hasta que la sentía arder sabiendo de antemano que dentro de un rato él presentaría un gran y notorio cardenal allí. Y le encantaba. Le encantaba la idea de tener una muestra tangible cada momento del día de lo que habían hecho, de lo que tenía con él. No le importaba luego las quejas y regaños que de seguro tendría. Mucho menos la cara de borrego degollado que pondrían ciertos integrantes de su grupo. Taemin estaba en completo éxtasis, y quería estarlo aún más.

Kyuhyun pareció leerle el pensamiento porque, de repente dejó de dar muchas vueltas en preliminares para pasar directamente a la verdadera acción.

Sus manos quitaron la última prenda que el joven cuerpo debajo suyo llevaba y tomó con rapidez aquel miembro que podía sentir latiendo con fuerza entre sus dedos, tan caliente que parecía querer quemar y tan lleno que sabía debía comenzar a doler. Húmedo por la lujuria y la necesidad de saciedad. Y él se la daría, como siempre, por eso fue que su boca bajó hacia esos hermosos botones rosados en aquel delgado y lampiño pecho para chuparlos y lamerlos como sabía al menor le gustaba antes de bajar de manera abrupta y tomarle con su boca de un solo golpe y hasta donde pudiera sentirlo en el fondo de su garganta. Sonriendo aún con su boca llena ante el grito jadeante que emitió su novio. Usando la distracción para de paso dejar caer saliva de su propia boca hacia los dedos que sostenían la base de la polla en su boca, mojándolos para lo que vendría. Anticipándose.

Nublados por el deseo, ellos disfrutaban sobremanera de cada gemido que emitían como respuesta al placer que el otro le daba porque sí, a Taemin le encantaba sentir esa boca húmeda y caliente sobre su miembro así como a Kyuhyun le encantaba cuando, en respuesta, el menor gemía y jadeaba desvergonzadamente mientras sobaba su cabeza con una mano y se aferraba fuerte a las sábanas con la otra, abriendo las piernas impúdicamente en un evidente ruego de querer más. De quererlo dentro de él. Y ese era el mayor afrodisíaco que nunca podría perder Kyu. Taemin era demasiado erótico y sexy para su propio bien -lo supiera él o no-, y era _suyo_.

La sola imagen le hacía dar espasmos de querer acabar. Siempre era igual.

Pero esta vez el mayor quería enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de él porque, sí, él podía hacerse el tranquilo y escuchar y entender todo por lo que el menor pasaba, pero eso no quitaba que en cierto punto él no sintiera la posible amenaza de que un día, su pequeño cediera y le diera esa antes tan ansiada oportunidad a aquel que fue su primer amor -por más platónico y dañino que hubo terminado siendo-. Era hombre y era celoso aunque intentara no demostrarlo. Pero en esos momentos no le servía de nada la contención, él quería demostrarle a Taemin cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba. Deseaba dejar cada una de sus caricias tatuadas en esa blanca y tersa piel que ahora solo él tenía el privilegio de sonrojar.

Fue entonces cuando, con los dedos ya convenientemente ensalivados, él comenzó a tantear aquella entrada fruncida y apretada que, al igual que en su primera vez, siempre parecía lucir y sentirse igual.

Un primer dedo comenzó a sondear alrededor, jugando, apenas adentrándose un poco antes de retirarse una y otra y otra vez, desesperándoles, causando que los maullidos y quejidos del menor crecieran tanto o más que su frustración al sentir el vacío dentro suyo crecer cada vez más.

El ardor usual de traspasar el primer anillo de nervios les dejó un suspiro a ambos, seguido de un ahogado gemido ante la sensación de apriete del segundo.

El ya conocer sus cuerpos ayudaba puesto que Kyu pudo encontrar casi sin demora aquel punto exacto que hacía al menor delirar de placer, distrayéndole de la siempre un poco más dolorosa entrada de un tercero.

Palabras llenas de placer y lujuria salieron de ambos labios. Susurros que les hacían anhelarse aún más.

Las protestas de Tae cuando luego de un par de embestidas Kyuhyun quitó sus dedos fueron rápidamente acalladas por un beso arrasador que como siempre dejó al menor corto de neuronas y con los sentidos a flor de piel, listo y relajado, justo como el mayor lo quería para poder adentrarse tranquilo en aquella caverna que sabía le esperaba deseosa. Y así fue.

Con un jadeo de su parte y un ronroneo satisfecho por parte del menor, Kyu se metió en aquel cuerpo con las mismas intensas emociones que aquella no tan lejana primera vez pero con la adquirida confianza como para adentrarse hasta el tope dando apenas un segundo de ajuste antes de comenzar a embestir con fuerza y precisión, una y otra y otra vez. Esta vez sin siquiera querer despegarse un centímetro de aquella piel. Nada que no fuera más que aquel íntimo abrazo de amantes con solo sus caderas ondulando la marea de placer. Disfrutando del apriete casi doloroso que sentía en su miembro así como la calentura que le provocaba el sentir aquellas uñas rasgar la piel de su espalda y los jadeos que se intercalaban con el firme sonido del golpe piel contra piel. Golpes que, certeros, les conducían prontamente a ambos al inevitable y esperado clímax. Clímax que fue acompañado por el susurro dulce de sus nombres entre sí antes de dejarse vencer por la inmensa ola de relax post orgásmico, cayendo aún unidos pero apenas de lado sobre aquel significativo sillón mientras la respiración se acompasaba, los latidos bajaban y la mente se esforzaba por funcionar una vez más.

Tranquilos, deleitándose con los pequeños e inconscientes toques que ambos se daban. Toques dulces, caricias que apenas rozaban la piel y que les dejaban bañados de sentimientos de amor.

_—_Te amo.

_—_Lo sé. Te amo también.

_—_Lo sé.

Y así, un día más concluía en aquel departamento que desde que su relación comenzó parecían ya compartir.

Porque poco a poco un cepillo y un saco quedaron. Unos pantalones para dormir y algo de ropa interior para bañarse fueron deliberadamente traídos. El shampoo y el cepillo de dientes siguieron y... y ya cuando eso pasa, sin que te des cuenta, comienzas a convivir.

Hubo un tiempo de luchas tontas y prontas reconciliaciones porque no es fácil acostumbrarse a manías ajenas y aceptar el ver esas facetas que hasta entonces desconocías. Pero para ellos funcionó, funcionaba. Porque ellos querían más que nada que lo hiciera.

El lado de la cama ya era comúnmente reclamado, así como ya cada uno sabía los cajones donde su ropa habitaba. El espacio para los zapatos a la entrada ya estaba ocupado y las tazas de ambos siempre preparadas lado a lado sobre la mesada. Cosas simples.

Cosas importantes.

Cosas que afirmaban una y otra vez la improbable pero consistente pareja que ahora _**eran** _y que; más allá de 'declaraciones inesperadas', miradas tristes, comentarios tontos y demáses; _**serían**_.

Porque Kyuhyun amaba a Taemin y Taemin amaba a Kyuhyun, gracias a que él le había enseñado lo que era amar.

_**Amar de verdad.**_

**.**

**. **

**..:.. FIN ..:..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**11/8/14**

**Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido ;)**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
